


In Every Universe

by Afraid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afraid/pseuds/Afraid
Summary: The world is ending but some things can't even be stopped by that. Things like love and the summer.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	In Every Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and found it last night.

If it can happen, it will happen. Or so the theory goes.

~`

The world was going to end soon. It really was.

A race of purple aliens, the Galra, had invaded Earth and the world powers certainly couldn't cover _that_ up. Soon every country was coordinating its military and training at the Garrison was worse than ever.

~`

Keith admit to Shiro one night, as they lay together on the roof, that he had never entertained the possibility of aliens being real before. His father had raved and sworn that they were real, but Keith thought it was crazy. Now that he had to fight them once he graduated the thought was even more ridiculous.

Shiro kissed him and smiled. All the while he tried not to think about the likelihood of dying in war. Keith didn't need to hear those bereaved thoughts.

~`

The desert town by the Garrison was small. Made of painted adobe homes and brick buildings, the streets were wide and trees were grown on the sidewalks.

The two went to a street festival one midsummer night. Keith liked the fair mostly because he could get drunk and nobody cared. As he drank the shitty beers Shiro gave him the world slowly began to fade, until the whole world was this little town. Not even the Garrison existed anymore, it was just him and Shiro, here and now.

Shiro bought him a red balloon and an ice-cream cone. Keith grinned as he smashed the ice-cream all over Shiro's face, getting some in that stupid fringe he loved so much. Shiro stood in shock, Keith laughed and kissed him.

They stood in each other's arms, kissing through the chocolate sauce and melting cream.

~`

At the same time the war with the Galra race raged on. The mother ship getting closer and closer to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from reading too many halbarry posts and my love for Pre-Kerberos AUs.


End file.
